Wuunferth the Unliving
|Base ID = }} Wuunferth the Unliving is an elderly mage serving as the court-wizard for Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. He also teaches Adept-level Destruction magic. Location Wuunferth resides in the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm. He has a room at the end of the hall on the second floor (first door on the left when entering the Palace of the Kings), which has an arcane enchanter and alchemy lab. Wuunferth may attend the wedding of a person who invests in him. Interactions Hired Muscle It is possible that Wuunferth is the target of a radiant quest for the Companions. Farkas asks the Dragonborn to intimidate a random NPC in Skyrim. It is the Dragonborn's duty to track down the person of interest and "rough them up" by initiating a bare-knuckle fight with them until they yield. Returning to Farkas completes the quest. Killing the target while on the job will result in failure of the quest. Blood on the Ice He is framed by Calixto as "the Butcher" of Windhelm during the Dragonborn's investigation into a series of murders most foul, and depending on the Dragonborn's decisions, he may be wrongly imprisoned and if so, will mock his accuser's "detective" skills. Even if his jail cell is unlocked, he remains in the cell and appears oblivious to the fact. He may also send hired thugs after the culprit if something is stolen from him. Dialogue Blood on the Ice I've heard you dabble in necromancy. "I beg your pardon? Necromancy? I am a member of the College of Winterhold, in good standing! They haven't allowed necromancy for hundreds of years!" :I found your journals and amulet where the Butcher worked. "My what, now? I've never kept a journal, I can assure you. What exactly did this amulet look like?" ::Eight-sided. Jade, ringed with ebony. A worn carving. "I know it well. Or at least, I've heard of it. I would wager that carving once depicted a skull. That is the Necromancer's Amulet, of legend. It appears you were at least half-right. There is necromancy at the heart of this." :::So what can we do now? "I've been noting a pattern to when the killings happen. Now that we know they're tied in to some sort of necromantic ritual, I think I know when the next might occur. Let's see. From a Loredas of Last Seed until a Middas of Heartfire... it will happen soon. Very soon. Keep watch in the Stone Quarter tomorrow night. That's almost certainly where the killer will strike next." :::I guess Calixto was wrong. "Eehh.. Calixto and his books are often confused about such matters. It happens to the best of us." (If Wuunferth was imprisoned first) The killer has struck again. "Oh, isn't that a shame. And here I am in the Bloodworks. Looks like you aren't such a sharp investigator after all." :I'm sorry. Please help me find the real killer. :You can be resentful or you can help me. Your choice. :"What made you think I was to blame in the first place? I've actually been after the killer myself." ::I found your journals and amulet where the Butcher worked. "My what, now? I've never kept a journal, I can assure you. What exactly did this amulet look like?" :::Eight-sided. Jade, ringed with ebony. A worn carving. "I know it well. Or at least, I've heard of it. I would wager that carving once depicted a skull. That is the Necromancer's Amulet, of legend. It appears you were at least half-right. There is necromancy at the heart of this." ::::So what can we do now? "I've been noting a pattern to when the killings happen. Now that we know they're tied in to some sort of necromantic ritual, I think I know when the next might occur. Let's see. From a Loredas of Last Seed until a Middas of Heartfire... it will happen soon. Very soon. Keep watch in the Stone Quarter tomorrow night. That's almost certainly where the killer will strike next." ::::I guess Calixto was wrong. "Eehh.. Calixto and his books are often confused about such matters. It happens to the best of us." ::I found one of your journals, all about necromany. "Necromancy? I am a member of the College of Winterhold, in good standing! They haven't allowed necromancy for hundreds of years!" Conversations Wuunferth the Butcher Wuunferth: "What is the meaning of this?" Jorleif: "You're under arrest, for the Murder of Susanne of Candlehearth Hall. And Friga Shatter-Shield. And all the rest. We're wise to your scheming, you coward." Wuunferth: "Has the whole city lost their brains? I've been scrying and auguring to find the murderer myself." Jorleif: "Make your excuses from the Bloodworks, wizard. Get him out of my sight." Windhelm Guard: "Yes, sir! I'm sorry, sir. But you'll have to come with me." Wuunferth: "This isn't over, Jorleif!" Quotes Trivia *During the quest "Blood on the Ice," Wuunferth may be confronted with the possibility of being the Butcher. He denies the allegations by mentioning that, as a Mage of the College of Winterhold, Necromancy is not allowed. However, when asked, Phinis Gestor, will specifically mention that Necromancy was in fact never disallowed at the College. He considers the Mages Guild's ban on Necromancy to have been an "archaic policy." *If the Dragonborn sides with Imperial Legion and finishes the Civil War quest line, his disposition will decrease, and he may refuse to offer services or training. *If an atronach is summoned in his presence he may shout "You're going to get us all killed, you damn fool!" *Despite what his name suggests, Wuunferth is not a vampire. He will show up with the Detect Life spell and not show up with the Detect Dead spell. Bugs * The game may fail to load Wuunferth, and any quests that involves him cannot be completed. Appearances * de:Wuunferth der Unlebendige es:Wuunferth el sin vida ru:Вунферт Неживой uk:Вунферт Неживий Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: College of Winterhold Members